Cho Kiriyu
"I rarely ever settle myself in one town. The less connections the better." Cool Cho 7.jpg Cho profile pic.jpg Cho.jpg Cho 1.3.jpg Screenshot_4.jpg Apperance Since becoming a wolfblood cho's muscle mass had doubled in size complete rendering him to be fairly built for a young man his age. He has slicked back black hair, short, but well kept, brown to gold eyes, and a tough demeanor. He never really seems to be all the way there by the way he gazes at things, but you can tell he's the type to pay attention to his surroundings by habit. He ocasionally lets his slicked back hair fold over, giving way to a shaggy bowl cut but this in itself is rare. He usually wears fingerless gloves or bandages to hide the scars and bruises on his knuckles from the training and fights he endulges in. Between his body coping and coming into a Wolfblood Physique and his hellish training with Connor, Cho's body has begun to morph into quite the stunning image of muscle. His features are much more defined from his broader shoulders, better posture, and more solid mass which is shown very much so through his clothing choices. His hair a bit more wild than usual and his eyes a bright gold when his wolfblood features come out. Cho 5.3.jpg "You'll understand when your older..." Cho profile pic.png Gallery Cho 3.4.png Cho 3.5.png Cho 3.1.png Cho 3.3.png Cho 3.7.jpg Cho 4.0.jpg Cho 3.9.jpg Cho 5.5.jpg Cho cool 5.jpg Cho cool 1.jpg Cool Cho 2.jpg Cool Cho 7.jpg Chodog.jpg Cho 5.1.jpg Cho 5.jpg Cho 5.2.jpg Cho 3.6.jpg Chooo112345.jpg Ryohazukizl0.png Ryo by thescratcher-d8jnt5l.png.jpe Wp-11-Shenmue-Ryo-0800.jpg Ryo hazuki anime by animelover04.jpg Rotoscope ryo hazuki by daizoren-d6k0scm.jpg Ryo-Hazuki-Shenmue-game-character-fan-art-by 2dforever.jpg Ryo Hazuki Profile.jpg Ryo Concept Art 1.jpg Ryo Hazuki by FlamingAmaterasu.jpg Ryo.jpg 80a51207d954e7188759b95f8a2d963c.jpg 6f0c2653379c69006ce0d872c54e9b3b.jpg Rotoscope ryo hazuki by daizoren-d6k0scm.jpg Screenshot.jpg Fist2end by esppiral-d8b1q2u.jpg Exiting the cave by smiichy-d72nmwj.png.jpe Shenmue 2 by samkaat-d3isw1e.jpg Ryo-Hazuki-Shenmue-game-character-fan-art-by 2dforever.jpg Ryo hazuki shenmue iii by esppiral-d8y1f6h.jpg 168-Shenmue-6.jpg Cho muscle.jpg Cho Cho.jpg Cho new.jpg Cool cho 4.jpg Cool cho 6.jpg Cho againrrr.jpg Cho vs Connor.jpg Cho edit.jpg Cho 6.png Cho again.jpg Behavior/Personality Cho is very quiet and not very talketive at all in the slightest. Once you get to know him however, he's actually quite the little comdian. He always keeps an open and keen mind, but does suffer from ADHD so he can be very shortly attentive at times. That being said he tends to keep his cool even in situations he shouldn't, but it's little things that can and will set his temper off. Martial arts is his outlet, allowing him to vent his frustrations silently rather than needing someone to talk to. However since becomming a Wolfblood Cho has been having alot of behavior issues. He does drugs recreationally now, the hard stuff, but because of his physiology it doesn't efffect him much. Since his death he's become indomidibley reckless in his actions. Picking fights, random sexual endevouers, and anything that would get his heart racing. Even though he is young and leanrig, he's not sure how much time it will take before he finds the balance of "Man" and "Beast" he longs to have. Cho Delima.jpg Roleplay Allignment Nuetral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Occupation/Class Occupation: '''Junior High School Student. '''Kriyu Mixed Martial Arts Flow of Battle: Sei. Base Style: Karate Cool Cho.jpg Cho NEW NEW.jpg Cho fighting.png Cool Cho 1.jpg TBW 'Physical Traits & Skills' 'The Seikuken' Seikuken.gif Seikuken 2.jpg A Seikuken is specifically for a Sei fighter though dou fighters can use it as well. It is a combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offence and defense. More experienced fighters can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using air pressure or chi utilization. Besides having a larger radius, having a Seikuken with a very small radius can also be useful too as it allows the attacks being thrown to come in at a much smaller interval of countering. Meaning the counter can be at a much closer call and there for fool the opponent a lot easier should they really believe their hit will connect. Seikuken_2.gif tumblr_mfckllUv7w1qcsesho1_400_zps9f2adea1.gif tumblr_mfckimInlu1qcsesho1_400_zps8f67f21f.gif b5e31b86bb0bf12d26e5f0d8770a5c57df030417_hq.gif The Seikuken gives Cho a form of advanced perception which allows him to see fast incoming projectiles and react to them on instinct rather than voluntarily. He can delfect or dodge linear attacks or projectiles with ease.This specifically means that Cho doesn’t have to actually think about blocking what comes his way rather his body just acts on it’s own. It is because of this predicting cho’s block or counter attack becomes that of a chore as his body gives no telegraphic movement when enacting this method. This meaning no muscle twitches, movements, or jumps that indicate which way Cho’s attack could possibly come form though those with good reaction time can match this very well. Connor's Hellish Training '' Cho 5.1.jpg After joining the Shinpaku Federation, Connor took Cho under his wing to personally train him in the ways of the physical body and martial arts as a whole. Cho gianed with this knowledge over the human anatomy, weak points, break points and even emergency pressure points (but Cho like Connor, hates pressure points cause they for bitch niggas). He has reviesed his marital arts style according to his masters teachings learing tid bits of the Formless Fist, counter manuvers, and combat tattics, including feild advantages, and movements. Combining the physical prowess of being a wolfblood in peak human condition, Cho can make flawless movements, with no mistake in his calculations, even preforming seemingly impossible attacks in mid air with no form of leverage on momentum alone. *Cho's bones are denser than the average peak humans by twice the usual amount. This is from Connor forcing Cho to hit objects signifigantly harder than his flesh and bone, microfracturing the bones to become tougher than average. With his wolfblood healing this worked wonders. *Cho during his training was living in a constant state of paranoia and when came at, even in a playful mannor Cho might let out a slight flinch. This flinch isn't to signify fear, it's actually an automatic reflex as his body is instinctually adapted to react to anything coming his way. Cho possess extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the his immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because Cho's body moves without the use of his brain the he himself is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Connor mentioned that the other perk of being "scary" is that his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. *The main quality that he gained that is actually a par above his sensei's is that cho by defualt is in no form of way an Idiot. Cho can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing Cho to predict opponent's attacks. '''Panmnesia The user can remember and recall everything that they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime. The user needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. They continue to learn for the rest of their lives and their brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. Cursed Wolfblood User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. Forms Human form Cho 3.8.jpg Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Specifically Cho with all of his training incorperated can bench at least 550 in counting, and hit about 65mph in a base sprint. 75mph when he runs on all fours. Halfwolf form Half Wolf Cho 1.jpg|Without fur Cho's Half wolf form.png|With fur With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Standout Abilities Predator Instinct ''' The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. '''Prey Instinct The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. Enhanced Senses The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of their species. User can focus their senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste/feel and blocking out all others to enhance single or many senses at once. This has the potential to create a sixth sense in it’s own right when using all of the senses in complete conjunction with one another. * '''''Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. * Enhanced Smell'':' Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * '''Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth or pick up on changing air currents. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity, distance, and color. As a wolfblood it is natural for him to be able to see in the dark. Enhanced Speed Cho speed gif.gif|With his traning of linear evasion and his speed increase from his half wolf form, Cho can dodge bullets off of sight and even sound alone, manuvering around them with ease. dcfd99f312d09d80f4614654c4b8294c.gif|His travel speed directly corrilates with his combat speed. Cho is able to throw base punches that cause his hand/arm movements to appear to flicker, lash, and whip around his immidate area to fool his opponent. This isn't a tactic employed by him, but meerly an after effect of his speed increase. 02a7b89054c7334f4a21bb5bf7551b53.gif|He effortlessly change motions in the literal blink of an eye. A real blink of an eye takes 300 to 400 milliseconds. Since there's 1000 milliseconds in each second, a blink of an eye takes around 1/3 of a second. 76444fbbceb7641346902358f35dd741.gif|A combination of his speed, reflexes, and ease of motion. Combined with the halfwolf's state of enhanced agility and balance, he can essentially counter attack/attack from any angle or posistion. Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Cho in his half wolf form can hit a speed well over top race car records. ''Lunge ''' Lunge 1.gif Lunge gif 2.gif Lunge 6.gif Lunge 4.gif Lunge 3.gif Hhhhhh.gif '' The self titled manuver is one of Cho's most reliable moves and risky ones. It's a very simple manuver and at the same time can become a very complex because of it's mechanics. Cho essentially just leaps at his opponent which seems potentially harmless and outright dangerous because of his vulnerability in the air. Cho on all fours will sink his claws into the ground, and pull his body backwards, his knees bent and feet plastered to the ground like a dog in a corner, before he comebines the strength of his arms and legs to propell himself forward through the air! In a straight arch Cho can lunge/jump at least 20 feet straight and because of his physique and above average control over his body weight and strength he can launch himself at velocity that leaves a quake in the ground via the force of his push. In his half wolf form this speed is actually doubled and Cho can reach at least 25 feet in range. If he connects, sinks his claws into an area on the torso of his opponent and the momentum causes his body weight and kenetic energy to slam the opponent on their back. The possibilities and style of the Lunge can differ depending on the variables of the situation. Ex: on a full moon when Cho's strength is at it's highest he could possibly leap anywhere from 30-40 feet in a straight arch and his body would literally flicker out of view with his amped speed.. If he's coming from a top down angle pushing off of the surface just right will send him bulleting at his opponent. He can even puncture steel strucures if he coats his body with fortification chi, and thanks to peaked agility of his body he can twist, turn, spin, and flip effortlessly through the air and still achieve the best result for his attack, even landing on his feet. Cho rarely uses this move as a first result, more so a counter or a suprise attack but it has become a signature stapple he applies when fighting larger or slower oppoents. '''Chi Base (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Wolfblood Crash' ' 8f4c6996a3737ab00ee6d544b5a8c55c.gif 3e2b28055f774da039a8bbd46a12156f.gif 6ad167cdb707c64a4e7469cd34a3cff6.gif a14fba7cf2a59c97a8853b4790b70dfe.gif e327246b653bb66803a9110275d6d808.gif d354bee08e9424f00ed1687eb4700bc2.gif cc1805332369267c862e83e8e1abf425.gif fa27ff8e4941d29af580e12b53287fb7.gif '''TBW Chi Form '''Chikara No Hadou' ' AJVevh.gif ' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice 'Dynamium Arm/Shin Guards' Silver Guards 1.jpg 90be4704b73608768a238a4d28e74f70.png Dynamium absorbs all forms of energy in its vicinity within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Dynamium itself does not noticeably increase when the Dynamium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Dynamium. As a result, a chunk of Dynamium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Dynamium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. The metal can ounce bullets like nothing, take an energy blast and repel it back to the user, resistant to heat, resistant to water erosion, etc. There are limits to the capacity of Dynamium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not been determined. This makes Dynamium highly prized for it's durability. Although not as hard or dense as Ultimanium, few other substances can equal it in durability. In addition dynamium is much more easier to shape and manipulate than Ultimainium and remains unsurpassed in it's ability to absorb impacts and to absorb noise and sound. It was thanks to some strings pulled by Kin and Densuke together, Cho was able to have himself a pair of arm and shin guards manufactured made out of this rare alloy. The arm guards stretch up to his elbow, and contain a plate the covers the back of his hand. The underside contains three metal straps that hold the arm guard in place, and there is a thinner set of metal plates (3 of them) that coat the palm of the hand, aligned one after the other. There are small extensions that come up to match the cut of the glove made of the metal as well, they stop at the first bend of each individual finger which allow for his punches to have a metallic tang to them as well as more versatile blocking. The Shin Guards are of the same proportions. They cover everything from the base of the knee down the front of the calf, followed by a bend, and a plate to go over the top of the foot and a plate that bends over the curve of the toes/shoes. These contain 2 straps on the back of them made of the same material and are used in conjunction with the arm guards to allow Cho to defend against weapon users unarmed. They can be concealed beneath the arms of jackets and legs of pants, and are mildly heavy but for Cho being a Wolfblood these matters very little. Allies/Enemies Allies *Micheal Allen *Victoria Kiriyu *Cotton & Candy *Zachary "Zack" Rogers *Connor Ryoji *Yumi Ryoji *Kin Tasanagi Enemies *X *Project ESPER Background Cho Kiriyu is a typical asian raised kid, living in the south side of district 1. He lived with his parents in a happy japanese style home, until one day his father left, and never came back for undisclosed reasons. He resented this, but he did learn and study marital arts with both of his parents. Martial arts became a passion of his, but it was his only outlet. He was never good at making friends or very socialble, and honestly perfers solidtude. In school he was an outsider, often picked on and riddiculed for being different but he never fought, only kept his calm and let the mouthes run. Years later he's now 17 years old, the man of the house with a chip on his shoulder. His goal: to finish school, go to college, and get a good job for him and his mothers sake. Possibly even find and confront his father as to why he left them so long ago. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Reflexes Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Kiriyu Family Category:Student Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Teen Wolf Category:Wolfblood